


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO, Flesh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

……3……

 

祁染轩在自己宿舍的床上醒来。

[嘶……腰好痛……]

[这是什么鬼啊？这么大一个，棺材吗？我靠……别搞我，没结果啊……]

祁染轩想着，揉着腰打开了这个大箱子的盖子，“祁染轩，介于你前面几章的内容完成效果较好，这个是你最新章节的内容，请尽快适应。箱子里面的人身份是你的新室友，是新研发的仿生机器人。任务时间，现在起到明天早上9:30截止。”

机械般的声音从箱子的几个角落发出，祁染轩伸手拿掉了放在脸上的说明书

[行吧，看在这么帅的份上，我得努力完成任务啊。]

祁染轩根据说明书的内容开启了机器人，然后付下身去，握住仿生人的阴茎，开始为他口交，等阴茎完全勃起的时候，眼前的阴茎已经有自己的小臂长，甚至比自己的小臂还粗。而原本躺着的仿生人也完全醒来。

“主人，我的任务，是让您体会到无法言喻分高潮快感”

仿生人将一个水蓝色的小瓶子递给了祁染轩，让他喝下。

[身体变得好奇怪？怎么感觉身体里面好像多了什么东西……]

“主人，您的身体当然会变得奇怪，因为现在您已经拥有了两个小穴，和一个子宫。还有，从您开启我开始，我便可以听到您内心所想的东西，请您见谅”仿生人略带歉意的起身把祁染轩抱到床上按在身下。

仿生人轻轻的吻上了祁染轩的唇，两人的舌头交缠着，交换着口中的津液，仿生人的手没有停顿，一手揉捏着经历上一个任务还未消肿的乳头，一手扩张着新生的肉穴，陌生的感觉让祁染轩身体绷紧，“主人，您放松点，不然一会儿会很疼的。”祁染轩摇了摇头，把头埋进仿生人颈间，细嗅着仿生人散发的特殊的气味。

穴口一点一点被顶开，“好痛……轻……一点……”祁染轩无法反抗仿生人的力量，被死死的压在身下，唯一能动的只有被侵犯的穴口，而这个动也仅限于反抗的收缩。

撞击越来越猛烈，肉体撞击的声音越来越大，祁染轩已经学会用身体将疼痛转化为快感，肉穴分泌的液体也助于仿生人的抽插，从未被进入过的穴道被生生拓开来。祁染轩痛的分泌出泪水，仿生人低头细细吻掉了祁染轩眼角的泪珠，然而下半身的动作完全说不上温柔，甚至可以说是凶猛。仿生人的龟头不断的擦过穴道的敏感点，然后撞向子宫口，那撞击的力度仿佛要生生插入子宫一般。

“不要呜呜呜……这是什么……好舒服……啊……嗯啊……”

祁染轩的声音慢慢变得甜软起来，呻吟的声音也慢慢带上了颤抖的哭腔。仿生人仿佛感知到他即将要达到高潮，便更加用力的撞击着祁染轩的敏感点，很快祁染轩达到了女性才会达到的高潮，“主人，对不起，是我不尽力，我一定会更快让您体验到潮吹的。”仿生人亲了亲祁染轩柔软的唇，在祁染轩还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来的时候，仿生人开始给祁染轩制造更加猛烈的快点，快感的堆积让祁染轩开始有点大脑缺氧。

“染哥？你在不？我找你有点事！”同班的同学过来敲响了祁染轩的宿舍门，下体堆积的快感让祁染轩不敢再乱挣扎，忍住呻吟。

仿生人好似知道一般开始猛烈的，加速的，操弄着祁染轩的子宫口，手指也插入后穴开始玩弄着前列腺。

“你……你先回去……呃啊……有事……电话说……啊……我休息了……”

仿生人的抽插让祁染轩有些不能适应，甚至有种自己要被活活操死的感觉，回答完一句话，便彻底抛弃外界干扰，沉迷到这个特殊的块感之中。

…………

仿生人运用着大脑分析出来的祁染轩的身体敏感位置，不断刺激，又在祁染轩快达到高潮的时候，双手离开祁染轩身体的敏感点，握住祁染轩的腰肢，对着两个穴口上下变换的抽插。

“不行了……真的不要了……又要……”

“又要射了，我知道，主人的小穴又要被我干到潮吹了不是吗？主人，你的小穴越来越紧了，你很喜欢吧？”

“不……不要了……又要高潮了……真的受不住了……我不行了……我真的……啊！！！！要死……要死了……呜……”

祁染轩再次达到高潮，泪水控制不住的留下来。祁染轩觉得自己要崩溃了，毫无停歇的快感让祁染轩已经有了一种濒死的错觉。

“主人您放心，你还没有到达极限，您还可以多来几次，况且”仿生人用手上下套弄着祁染轩的阴茎，“您不是还在射吗？”

祁染轩颤抖的手想去拿那张说明书，看看如何关闭仿生人的时候，把祁染轩的手压在他的头顶，腰开始更快速的抽插，力道大的没有任何技巧可言，却能达到可怕的深处，让祁染轩感受到了最原始的，又如同动物交配时的快感。

“主人，在您没有达到真正的高潮，体会到濒死的快感的时候，我是不会让你关闭我的，如果你强行关闭，这一章节的内容便会重新来过”仿生人冰凉的手指轻轻划过祁染轩挺立着的，暴露在空气中充血的乳尖，“那样我会更加粗暴的对待您，让您一直徘徊在天堂与地狱的零界点。”

祁染轩被仿生人操弄着，身体已经不知道经历了第几次高潮，祁染轩只感觉自己的身体被蹂躏的想海绵一样，然后又如同千斤重的石块，坠落到无尽的深渊。

仿生人亲了亲昏迷过去的祁染轩，讲自己插在他体内的阴茎抽出，而此时，他除了听到外面路过的学生的谈笑声以外，还有一个，

【宿舍门被打开的声音】


End file.
